Meet the Family
by IamWalkingDead1
Summary: AU. Kuvira and Korra have been together for almost 2 years now and Kuvira has never met Korra's parents, that changes now. They are coming to visit. This is causing Kuvira to freak out and worry. What is her problem?


_**I own nothing**_

* * *

I pace across the house finding the slightest imperfection and trying to fix it, only revealing or causing six more flaws. My emerald eyes dart across the room, trying to make sure everyting is perfect. I can't set a bad example. I can't!

I dust off the pictures of me and Korra from a year ago. We took them while we were on vacation in the Spirit World. I could remember it like it was yesterday. The fields of flowers that bloomed while we walked near them, apparently love causes them to grow exponentially. The creatures there could talk... Even the mushrooms and trees. The tea party we had with General Iroh, she hadn't been exagerating when she said he was a tea making master. Those memories caused me to ease a little... Only then to be reminded of the situation, causing me to worry again.

I absentmindedly start to arrange the photos we have in our bedroom, trying to make them look perfect. I begin to move to the closet to rearrage the clothes, but just then, a strong pair of mocha colored arms wrap around my stomach.

"Baby... Calm down... Don't worry so much, it'll be fine."

She locks me into place with her strong and well defined arms. I try to struggle free to continue my mission of cleaning the house, making it absolutely perfect, but she keeps me in place.

"But Korra! This place is a mess! Your parents are coming over soon and I don't want to leave a bad impression! I need to rearange the clothes, dust everywhere, shine the pict-"

Before I continue explaining my endless list of things to do, Korra spins me around and silences me with her lips. My troubles start to disappear. Once we part to gain our breath, I close my eyes and hug her.

"Thank you." I say quietly.

"They'll love you, relax." She starts to hug me tighter and then pulls back to look me in the eye. "Ok?"

"Alright..." We sit on a nearby couch, spending the remaining time until they arrive watching a new movie by Ember Island Studios. I didn't really pay attention to the plot, but it had something to do with Avatar Kyoshi fighting an army. According to Korra, this didn't happen back then. Every so often, a rediculous line of diaalogue made us laugh, and the action scenes were good.

Halfway through the film a loud knock is heard from the front door. I take a deep breath... It begins.

Korra goes to the door and opens it up, behind it a very tall man opens his arms wide and pulls her into a bear hug and laughs. "Dad... Choking... Me..." He rolls his eyes and lets go of her. She smiles to him and then turns to the smaller woman then they exchange their hugs "Hi mom. Come inside, both of you."

They all enter the appartment and then eyes fall on me, I stand up, trying to not look as nervous as I feel. Korra comes closer and wraps her right arm around me.

"Mom... Dad... This is Kuvira... My girlfriend." I give a small smile and wave my hand slightly.

Her father walks up to me and extends his hand to me. I grasp it and his handshake is intensely strong... I see where Korra gets it from. I try my best to match his grip strength.

He smirks. "I guess you weren't exagerating about her strength or beauty, she's a good catch Korra."

"Umm... Thank you, sir." I say with a smile, happy he approves.

"No need for that, in the South Pole I'm the chief, in here, I'm simply Tonraq. And this is my wife, Senna. If you don't mind, I'm going to head in to make a sandwich, want one Korra?" Korra almsot sprinted to the kitchen to race him. That's my Korra alright, a neverending pit when it comes to food.

My attention turns to Senna who I help guide to the living room. "Nice to meet you Ma'am... I mean, Senna."

"It's nice to meet you as well. Korra has never really introduced us to anyone she's dated so when she asked us to come and visit to meet you, we were surprised really." She... She set this up? Oh she is definetly getting punished later tonight. "So, how did you meet her?"

"Well, I'm a police officer. I met her during the equalist movement. Back then I was simply a guard from Zaofu, but I loved the city so much, I moved here and became an officer. We started hanging out as friends during the movement, and slowly but surely, we became more."

Senna just smiles as she hears my explanation. "Sounds like you two have been through a lot... What do your parents do?"

I pause, not thinking she would ask this. My heart starts racing.

"Are you ok?"

"I... Umm... Sorry... I'm feeling a little light headed. I'm going to get some air, excuse me." I walk outside swiftly and shut the door, leaving me alone. Anxiety causing my heart to race. I start to breathe deeply to try and calm myself.

The door behind me opens up slowly, I turn to see who it is. It's Tonraq.

"Senna told me you seemed troubled... Anything I can help with?" He started walking towards me, he eventually reaches my side and stays nearby, but far enough to give me comfortable space.

"I... She..." I sigh... I might as well let them know. "She asked me about my parents... The thing is... I don't have any..." His eyes widen at my explanation.

"I see... Sorry, we didn't know."

"This was why I was worried when I heard you two were coming... I was disowned as a baby by my actual parents... If you two didn't approve of me and Korra being together..." I pause. I couldn't continue even if I wanted to.

He then does something that surprises me... He pulls me into a hug.

"Kuvira, you've made my daughter unbelievably happy, she was really excited when we said we were going to visit you, she really wanted the both of us to meet you. You're a very respectful girl and I couldn't be more proud in my daughter for choosing such a great partner." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't help but smile and hug back.

"If you want Kuvira, you can call me 'dad'." I nod my head in understanding.

"Now, let's head back inside. They're probably wondering where we are... "

I let him guide me inside and I'm greeted with the sight of my girlfriend saving a seat next to hers at the dinner table, and a large amount of food being made in the kitchen, thank the spirits Korra isn't cooking... I love her, but she doesn't know how to cook.

As I sit next to her, she presses her lips to my cheek and I look around and just think to myself... This is what a family feels like... I like it.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel I should stop making plans for what I'm going to write cause then I will intentionally spite myself and do the opposite of that. I plan to make 3 other stories, I work on small things like this. Ugh...**

 **But on a happier note, I hope you all enjoy this. I really like this pairing and plan to write about it more.**

 **This week is Kuvira week, show our great uniter some love. If you wish to post some cool artwork, or a gif, cosplay, anything Kuvira related showing how much you care for the character, go on tumblr and use the following tags "Kuvira Week, Kuviraweek2k15, kuvira week"**

 **And I am out of high school forever now. Graduated and I'm so happy... Now comes the next hurdle... Finding a job...**

 **Have fun all.**


End file.
